Maureen Fletcher
Maureen Fletcher is a 16-year-old Erudite. Her roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Maureen Alexandra Fletcher was born on April 9 to Emilia Fletcher and Brandon Fletcher. Maureen's father, Brandon, was a Divergent, and the only other person who knew about this was Emilia. Both Emilia and Brandon knew it wasn't safe for Maureen to know, in case she would tell someone that wanted to kill the Divergents. Brandon agreed to be killed by Emilia, but she was terrified of this, and refused to do so. Brandon insisted that Emilia do it, because if she didn't, Maureen would be at bigger risk than before. Reluctant, Emilia shot Brandon, and he perished, which left Emilia in a state of regret. She knew that killing herself wasn't possible, because she was still pregnant with Maureen. However, once Maureen was born, Emilia gave Maureen to her aunt, Camille. Camille was shocked that Emilia was about to kill herself, but Emilia insisted that she do it, because she wouldn't be happy for the rest of her life, even if she had a daughter, because she'd know she killed her husband. Camille agreed to raise Maureen, and make her a proper Erudite. At a young age, Aunt Camille would often show Maureen the city of Erudite many times, so that Maureen knew which way to go when she was exploring. She had lots of fun exploring with her aunt, and her aunt loved having her around. She would ask about her parents, and Camille would tell her they were "brave soliders who sacrificed themselves so you could be safe". Maureen loved the idea of this, but it was never something she went around bragging about. In school, she got to know two other Erudites, Simon Lockhart and Arabella West. She became best friends with both of them, but she often felt like a third wheel, since Simon and Arabella had known each other since they were kids. She grew a crush on Simon, but she wondered if Simon liked her back, or if he liked Arabella. After school, Maureen would go to the Erudite Library, and read books on Erudite and their history, as well as fictional fantasy books, which were her favorite. She sometimes would check out the books, but she would always return them in a day or two. She also enjoyed reading the manifestos from other factions, and she memorized them all by heart. Maureen was one of the smartest kids in school, which made her seem like a bit of a nerd. When Maureen turned eleven, she had a harder time reading words on pages, and she told her aunt this. She took a eye exam, and the doctors realized she had to wear glasses. She chose a pair of thin, black glasses, which made her look more like a nerd, but she loved wearing them. She got a lot of hate from them, but Simon told her that they made her look nicer, which was all that mattered to her. Maureen's hair started to get in her face more, so she began putting it up in pigtails and ponytails more, a style that wasn't seen by many other people, but she didn't care. When Maureen turned sixteen, she took her aptitude test, and was scored as a Erudite. She was super excitied, because she'd been dreaming about staying in Erudite and becoming a librarian since she was young. She told Simon about this, and he became excitied, because he also scored Erudite. Maureen is going to choose Erudite at the Choosing Ceremony, because she feels at home there. Early Life Maureen is extremely smart, and very wise. She's one of the smartest kids at school, and she's proud of that. She doesn't care what everyone thinks of her and her nerdy style, she likes to be a nerd. She loves reading, and learn Appearance Maureen has straight dark brown hair, which is normally is ponytails or pigtails, and sometimes wavy. She needs to wear thin, black glasses, but she sometimes wears contacts. Alliances *Simon Lockhart (Crush) *Arabella West *Chrissy Foster Enemies *None yet! Powers/Abilities/Traits *Maureen is extremely intelligent. *Maureen is a Erudite born. *Maureen has memorized all of the manifestos for the different factions. *Maureen has memorized the city map of Erudite. *Maureen has read all of the books in the Erudite Library. *Maureen's father was Divergent. *Maureen is one of the smartest kids at school. *Maureen's test results were Erudite. Gallery Maureen02.jpg Maureen03.png Maureen04.jpeg Maureen05.png Maureen06.jpg Maureen07.jpg Maureen08.png Maureen09.jpg Maureen10.jpg Maureen11.png Maureen12.gif Maureen13.png Maureen16.jpg Maureen15.png Maureen14.png Maureen17.jpg Maureen18.jpg Maureen19.gif Maureen20.gif Maureen21.gif Maureen22.gif Category:Sixteen Category:Teenagers Category:Erudite Born Category:Erudite Test Results Category:Erudite Category:Citizen Category:Female Category:MermaidatHeart